Guardian Angel
by Dr.Mukuro Love
Summary: OOC, During a walk in the park, L wants cake. That's it... NAAAAH, uhhh... just read the story! We don't know how to explain it! M just to be safe,


**AN: Hi, me and my cousin, Yuki-AdiiChan-Lawliet, wrote this together really early in the fucking morning out of bordom. That kind of makes it seems like we have no lives, but we were really bored. Lol. Enjoy.**

**Light x L. L uke, Light seme. **

**

* * *

**

Light walked down the sidewalk in the protective shade provided by trees that decorated the park nicely.

"Nice weather we're having..." Light mumbled, trying to spark up a conversation.

"The percentage of you being Kira has risen by 20%," L informed him, strolling beside him with his hands on his pants pockets.

"What? How does that even work!" Light demanded.

"The tone in your voice, gives you away," L explained.

"Bull shit... if anything, you're Kira, Mr. boob gazer," Light muttered.

There was a silence from L and he stopped walking. "You're sick..."

"Nah, Misa was right, you are a perv," Light joked.

"Light, I want cake, give me cake!" L demanded from the younger male, sitting down on a wooden bench stubbornly.

"Brat," Light shifted his leg to his left leg and crossed his arms. "now let's go."

"Not until I get cake," L answered.

"Fu... ck," Light sat beside him.

L noticed a tiny child eating cake from across the park.

"Light, If you want to prove you're not Kira, I want you to get me that cake," L slowly pointed to the small child.

"Okay, _you_ have to be Kira to want to steal cake from a kid," Light commented in amusement.

"Nah, I'm just really hungry..."

"Okay, so if I take you to get some cake, will you go back to work?" Light queried.

"No," L answreed.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have any money."

"God damnit..."

**-xxxxx-**

***At the cake shop***

"Light, I want that one," L told him, pointing a nicely decorated, vanilla cake with whipped cream and a strawberry on top.

"You said that about the last few cakes," Light sighed.

"I kind of want them all..." L smiled.

"Too bad, just one."

L pointing at the same cake again and Light told the cashier that the vanilla shortcake would be their choice. Walking out the shop Light noticed L was quiet... too quiet

"Whats wrong L?" Light asked

"Ohhhh nothing..." L lied, looking down at his feet, his dark, spiked hair concealing his eyes.

Light ceased walking and stared at the male, taking a step towards him. He cupped his chin in his hand, rewarded by L with an almost silent gasp of surprise. As the two gazed into each others eyes, they heard a feminine giggle from behind themselves and they directed their attention. Light's hand dropped from its hold around L's chin as he noticed the girls were wearing uniforms from his school, he chuckled nervously and his his hand from view. L looked at Light with disappointed features, but he quickly hid them again with his monotonous attitude. As the girls continued their hike to wherever they were going to talk about boys and clothes, L took Light's hand gently in his own.

"Light?" he asked softly.

"Uhh... yeah?" Light stared down at L who only happened to be shorter than him because of his horrible posture.

"Are you ashamed to be in a relationship with me?"

Light looked taken aback and he felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment. "Uhhh... why do you ask?"

"How quickly you were to let go of my chin once you realized those girls were from your school," L responded.

"Oh, that... I was just surprised," Light answered, regaining control of his flustered face.

It was true, Light was ashamed, the only reason he was doing this was to gain knowledge of his real name, nothing more, nothing less.

"Okay..." L said distantly, he understood Light was lying, but he could let is pass. "I'll call for a taxi..." he waved his hand at a taxi that was about to pass by the two, it pulled to the curb. Light took note, a little too late, of a rather large puddle right in front of the two. Light stepped back and was just about to tell L that he would get soaked, it was too late, the taxi drove through the puddle and water drenched over L. Light pursed his lips to keep from laughing at him, he did a good job, too. L sighed and opened the door for Light.

"Ladies first..."

"Touche..." Light narrowed his eyes at L and climbed into the taxi, followed by the now dripping wet male.

**~~~~XXXX~~~~**

As soon as L took foot in the room, he set his cake down and fished through his pocket, retrieving a small, silver key that glistened in the fluorescent light. He unlocked the cuff around his waist, slipped his shirt off and put the cuff back around his pale, slender wrist, and Light couldn't help but stare. He had always seen L in the same clothes, his loose jeans and that damned shirt. THAT DAMNED SHIRT! He even slept in it. Light laughed quietly, but apparently not quietly enough because he had not managed to escape L's radar.

"What is so funny?" L asked.

"Nothing," Light replied briskly.

"I'm going to take a shower... Want to join?" L questioned, a smug smirk taking hold of his lips. "It is Earth day we have to preserve water after all..."

That bastard. Light thought. How slick of him! asking if I want to join because of earth day ? "It's not Earth day..."

L's charcoal eyes widened. "How could you forget about EARTH day?"

"Uhhh..."

"95% of Canadians part-take in Earth day!"

"Shut up, I don't need this bull shit information, let's just get in the shower already!"

"Uhhh..." L didn't know what to say, he half-expected Light to reject him or tighten a fist. But he prepared for this. L grabbed Light by the wrist and smiled. "Let's go then..."

**~~~~XXXXXX~~~~**

"Uh..." Light stared at the shower, it seemed almost like a death sentence to him. The tiny tub; looked like it was meant for one, it looked more like a water-basin! Okay, maybe that was a little over-exaggerated.

"Well?" L blinked.

"Well what?" Light returned.

L grabbed the key out of his pocket and held it up in front of Light's auburn eyes. "Are you okay with this?"

Not really... Light thought. "I'm perfectly fine," he answered instead.

L slowly removed his blue cargo pants and revealed his "Junk".

Light adverted his eyes immediately, "Wha wha- what are you doing?"

"I'm taking a shower, what do you think I'm going to do?" L muttered. "Aren't we In a relationship? Why are you shy?"

Light remembered he was in a "relationship" with this man for a reason, a single reason. His name. L turned around and sighed. Sometimes he wondered, He bent over to turn the water on and Light cringed with humiliation. What the hell did he get himself into?

"Aren't you taking one, too?" he heard L ask.

"Uh... yeah..." Light responded sheepishly.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

L jumped into the shower and was lost behind the curtains from Light's sights. Somehow, Light felt disappointed he couldn't see his bare, pale skin any longer. That's when his optimism kicked in. If he got undressed faster, he could see more of him, right? But he didn't want to seem to eager. Light face palm'd. Why was he even thinking like that?He could have just made a run for it, but then he felt the cold metal of the cuff on his wrist and abandoned that thought. Why did L have to be such a sexy genius? Err, did I just say that? Light asked himself. God damn...

"Light?" L called over the steaming water of his shower.

"Just a second," Light replied.

Aw, what the hell? Light asked himself. The man will be dead in a days time or so, why not have just a bit of fun with him? "Can I borrow the key?"

L's head poked from behind the shower curtain and he had narrowed eyes. "In my left pocket..."

L watched closely as Light fished the key from his pocket and uncuffed his wrist, stripping himself of his clothing and clicking the chain back around his arm. L smiled contently and vanished behind the curtains again. Light inhaled nervously. Showering... with L... this would definitely prove interesting. He got in the shower and saw L with his back turned on him, he attention automatically drawn to L's ass. Light felt like such a pervert. The shower undoubtedly was cramped, he couldn't disagree. L turned around and sighed, leaning his forehead on Light's bare chest. Light leaned back awkwardly.

"Light..." L whispered.

"Uhhh... y-yeah?" light stuttered uncomfortably.

"Do you really love me?"

Of course not... "of course I do," Light grabbed him by the shoulders and stared deep into his eyes. "Whatever made you think that I don't?" he gave him a kiss and he felt all warm inside, a weird feeling. The very last feeling he wanted to experience while kissing someone such as L. He closed his eyes and deepened the kiss, brushing his tongue across L's bottom lip, asking for access. L granted him and let Light enter his uncharted cavern, enjoying the unfamiliar tingles that Light's lips brought. For once, L felt lost; dazed. He loved Light, he just wasn't sure that the caramel-haired male's feelings were mutual or not, and it worried him, but needless to say, L let him continue to kiss him.

Light pulled away and could actually see colour on L's cheeks, something new to him, something other than the pale skin he was so used to. Light sighed shakily. He never wanted it to come to this; to actually feel for the detective. He looked so cute with his flushed face and his.. nudity, but Light just couldn't do it, he couldn't lie to him.

"L..." he whispered.

"Light?" L whispered back to him.

"I'm sorry... I can't do this..." Light admitted.

L's expression fell and he looked down. "Okay, I understand."

"I... uhhh... I have to tell you this, and I need you to listen closely," Light instructed L. Light could feel a tear well up in his eye. He was going to tell him; he was going to end it all. He was going to tell L that he was Kira. He couldn't keep lying to him, he really loved him. The tear escaped his eye and rolled down his cheek and thanks to the shower, the water mingled with his tear and it was invisible to L's dead eyes.

"What is it?" L asked.

"I'm..." Light just had to build up the courage to admit everything to him. To tell to him that he was lying, to tell the man that all this time he was just using him for information. Light felt horrible, guilt eating away at his conscious already. "I'm... Kira..."

L didn't move. He blinked at Light before looking away. "I see..."

"And... I'm sorry, I was... I... I love you."

"Light, I have a confession of my own," L interrupted.

"What is it?" Light almost whispered.

"I didn't really love you, I was just using you to get closer, but when we kissed..."

"But what?" Light asked.

"Nevermind, I'm going to go," L got out of the shower and took a towel, wrapping it around his waist. "It was fun while it lasted."

With that, the male was gone. Light stood, dumbfounded. Was he just played? Light was originally the one who was supposed to do that but...

"Gah! That bastard!" Light snarled.

Light sprang out of the shower and snatched a towel and covered himself up, in pursuit of L. As soon as he burst through the door in a fury, he was apprehended by two police officers who restrained him. L was standing in front of him with a smile on his face. "Thank you, Light, for making that easy for me, I will be seeing you in court."

"I'm... Kira..." he heard a tape replay.

L walked away as the two officers escorted him away.

"You bastard!"

**~~~~XXXXXXX~~~~~**

*1 Month Later*

L tapped on the glass that Light lay on a table behind, constricted by leather straps.

"Are you rally going to do this!" Light demanded. "Are you really going to kill the god of the new world!"

"Yeah..." L mumbled.

His heart fluttered. Why did it take him this long to figure it out? He was a detective for fuck's sake. But as he gazed at the officers walking up to Light with needle in hand, he came across the sad realization that he really did love him. But it was too late for that, it was too late to do anything. He closed his eyes and he felt a lump form in his throat. He needed to leave. And as he turned around, he whispered the final words, "I love you... I'm sorry..."

"I love you..." Light whispered before losing all consciousness and leaving the Earth and his would-be-love, L. At leats he cold watch over him for the rest of his life; a guardian angel.

**-xxxxx-**

**Wow... that took a long time to write. THIS IS YUKI BTW... lol. This was SUPPOSED to be a lemon, but we just kinda decided to go for that whole "Tear wiper" moment... and yeah...**

**Gokudera came up with like... 99% of the story line, and I wrote 99% of this. THANKS FOR READING! Please review :D  
**


End file.
